


Something Worth Staying For

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Laurel Lance-Centric, Multi, i guess, i'm not that great at tags lol, idk what else to add to this, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Laurel needs a break from Star City, so, she heads to Central City.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Laurel Lance/Caitlin Snow, Laurel Lance/Iris West, Laurel Lance/Iris West/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something Worth Staying For

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I haven't watched arrow in forever so like details on why laurel leaves won't be in here. And also because of that, I'm sorry if her characterization is off.

Laurel needs a break from Star City, the dark and brooding city she normally calls home feels like it’s suffocating her slowly and she needs to get out of there as soon as possible, so she leaves and her first stop is Star’s much happier and brighter next-door neighbor, Central City. 

Laurel ends up walking into Star Labs the morning after her first night, and she’s immediately bombarded with a hug from Cisco and smiles from everyone else in the room.

“I’m just staying in town for a few days, I’ll try not to get in your way.” Laurel replies when Barry asks her what she’s doing here. She hears Cisco scoff as he pulls away, “You could never get in our way, you’re always welcome here.” Laurel smiles at that before Iris’s voice draws her attention. 

“Caitlin and I are supposed to be going out for drinks later, do you want to join us?” 

Laurel doesn’t even need to think twice before she’s saying yes. 

Laurel doesn’t really know what to expect when she meets up with the other two women at a bar but she’s thankful because it gives her an opportunity to learn more about the girls than just the basic information and job descriptions she knows. Like how she learns that Iris is a terrible cook, a not-so-secret secret spilled after the woman had one too many shots in her system. Or how Caitlin is a light-weight who’s brain to mouth filter is broken after three drinks. Laurel can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or something else but she feels her soul bubble with a happiness she hasn’t felt in a while. 

The Black Canary being out in the field and helping out The Flash was kind of an accident but she’ll admit it felt good being a hero until she gets injured and Iris is in her ear and Caitlin is patching her up in the med bay. 

Laurel winces as Caitlin sews in a stitch on her right bicep and she hears the doctor mutter a quiet sorry before Laurel notices Iris walking in the room. 

“How are you doing, Laurel?” Iris asks her, leaning against the door frame and watching from afar. Laurel shrugs with her left shoulder, “Eh, I’ve survived worse. I’ll be fine.” She replies, her eyes trailing towards Caitlin who’s finishing up the wound and double-checking Laurel’s body for any more she might have missed. 

“You still shouldn’t have been out there. Who knows what the result would have been if Barry wasn’t fast enough.” Caitlin tells her as she takes a step back from Laurel and Iris steps in to stand next to her. 

“I’m f-” “She made the decision on her own, Cait.” Iris interjects as Laurel starts shaking her head. 

“Yeah, as Iris said, I decided on my own I’ll be okay.” She says as she sucks in a harsh breath as she goes to stand, the injury on her stomach hurting her more as she moves. The women in front of her give her wary looks and Caitlin moves to try and help her stand but shouting coming from the cortex draws their attention. Iris is the only one that doesn’t look too concerned about it. 

“Barry and Cisco are arguing over who would win in a fight,” she says raising a hand to vaguely gesture towards Laurel and back towards the cortex, “Cisco is saying that you would beat Barry any day while Barry is offended and trying to defend himself. ‘Oh, but you’re my best friend Cisco! I’m literally a speedster, Cisco!’” Iris mocks her best friend before laughing when they hear Barry shouting the last line in real life. 

Laurel and Caitlin join in, the laughter taking over until they’re all a giggling mess and Laurel is laughing through the pain her wound on her stomach is causing. As she watches Caitlin and Iris try to collect themselves, only to fail miserably and continue laughing, Laurel wonders if she can stay just a little bit longer. 

“Okay, okay. We should probably go.” Iris says, breaking the laughing fit they were all in as she starts to walk out the medbay, Caitlin trailing behind her. 

“Laurel? Are you coming?” Caitlin turns to ask her, a wide smile still on her face and eyes shining with something Laurel’s never seen before. Maybe staying in Central for a little longer wouldn’t be too bad, Laurel thinks, especially if she gets to see smiles like those more often. 

“Yeah. Where are we headed?” Laurel asks as she watches the two women look at each other before looking back to her, and responding at the same time. “Jitters.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it's my personal headcanon that Iris knows she's a bad cook but she still tries because she has hope.


End file.
